Dark mentor
by Tennoda
Summary: Dawn is stuck in an energon mine with Megatron, who wants to use some creative methods to utilize her powers. A oneshot.


Oh, the relief... I went to see the last knight and afterwards desperately needed something to make me forget it, so I turned to one of my old stories, which I hadn't yet found the courage to publish and quickly rewrote it. Now the pain has slightly eased.

This is the same, basic plotless Dawn smut I've done before. Rapey Megatron, Dawn controls metal, loses her powers after sex, etc. Don't judge me too harshly, I just happen to like rapey robots...

I don't own the transformers.

* * *

A splitting headache was the first thing to get through to Dawn's unconscious mind. She groaned faintly, not wanting to open her eyes. Everything was so hazy. She couldn't remember anything.

"…W…what… happened…" she thought out loud, not really expecting anyone to answer.

"You got hit by flying debris."

The gruff voice sounded really familiar and after a couple of seconds of collecting her thoughts, Dawn's eyes shot open in shock. "Megatron!"

She realized other equally alarming things at the same time. The voice had come from really close behind her. There was something heavy wrapped around her. And she was clearly sitting on the Decepticon leader's lap.

"Wow, w-w-wait what?! W-what are you…?! Why am I…?!"

She tried to jump to her feet, but the massive arm wrapped around her waist stopped her. Probably a good thing, since as soon as she moved her head, a sharp pain flashed behind her eyes and her vision blurred.

"Calm down", Megatron rumbled undisturbed, keeping her still easily. "Before you injure yourself further."

Nothing made sense to Dawn. She pressed her hand against her aching head, unable to tell if there was blood. Her hair and clothes were wet and she was shivering from the cold.

"Nngh… since when have _you_ been concerned with my health?"

"Since that Insecticon swarm became a threat to everyone."

"And why…" Dawn glanced back warily, eyeing the broad, spiky shoulder of the large warlord. "…are we here… like this?"

"Your body temperature was dropping dangerously low."

A simple, innocent explanation. And of course the wicked Decepticon leader was helping Dawn just out of the goodness of his spark. Still, the warmth radiating from the massive frame felt amazing against her freezing body.

"Does this bother you?"

Dawn couldn't see Megatron's face, but somehow she got the feeling he was very much interested in her answer.

"It's… disconcerting."

"Good. Let's work with that."

The obscure, raspy statement left Dawn baffled. "What…?"

Her breath hitched in surprise as Megatron brought his free hand to cup her jaw, tilting her head up slightly and letting one pointed claw press against her defenseless neck. "You're going to help me, but first, I'll have to help you."

Dawn had no idea what the huge warlord was talking about. Her heart was racing like crazy and she could feel her pulse throbbing against the thick digit. She resisted the urge to fight back, knowing she was in no position to do so.

"Hmm? Not going to struggle?" Megatron inquired curiously, leaning forward to murmur into her ear. "You really should."

"W-what? I don't understand. What do you want?!" Dawn spoke breathily, even more confused and getting scared. "If you wanted me dead, you would've killed me already."

"True", Megatron admitted lightly, not easing his hold one bit. "I do not intend to kill you."

"Then what?"

"I need you to get rid of those Insecticons for me."

Dawn said nothing and instead reached out with her ability to sense metal, for the first time taking in their surroundings. She realized they were in a dimly lit energon mine and indeed, surrounded by a huge swarm of the bug-like creatures. For now, they didn't seem to have a way in, but some of them were clearly working on it from different sides.

"I collapsed the entrance, they won't bother us for a while", Megatron continued. "Which gives us some time to work on you."

"Can't you just give me a straight answer?" Dawn was scared and it made her lash out. "You want me alive and able to fight and yet at the same time you speak and act like you're planning to do something unpleasant to me."

"You're not wrong there", the ominous growl behind her ear sent shivers down Dawn's spine. "You're no use to me the way you are now."

"The way I am…?"

"You have immense power within you, I have seen it when your precious Autobots have been pushed into a corner. Unfortunately, for some reason you keep holding it back and we need to do something about that."

Dawn frowned, shaking her head as much as the huge hand grasping her face allowed. "Well, unfortunately for you, I can't control my powers completely and I don't know what you mean to do about that, but whatever it is, it won't work."

"Don't be so certain", Megatron rumbled deceitfully softly. "I believe you just need to be properly motivated."

"Fuck you", Dawn spit out, jerking her head futilely to try and free herself, but only managing to worsen her headache. "Let go of me!"

"Or what?"

She shouldn't have hesitated, but she did.

"This is exactly what I mean", the warlord scoffed. "Once those Insecticons come, you have no time to weigh your options. If you don't start seriously right away…"

The grip around her waist loosened for a moment, but before Dawn could even think of getting away, the ridiculously huge arm closed around her again, this time trapping both her arms against her sides. She let out a strained groan as the hold grew tighter.

"…something bad might happen."

Dawn kicked the ground frantically, trying to twist herself even a little to get her hands to move so she could use her powers. It was no use. She could do nothing.

"Come now, you're not even trying", Megatron mocked her, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Too bad none of your Autobot friends are here. Maybe hurting them would've gotten a better reaction out of you."

"Well… ngh… they're not here. You can hurt me… though I'm not sure how you expect me to fight then."

"Yes, this certainly is a challenge", the Decepticon leader got a more pondering tone. "I guess we'll just have to get creative."

Dawn didn't know what he meant by that, but she was pretty confident there was nothing Megatron could do without hurting her or someone she cared about.

It didn't take long for him to prove her wrong.

The large hand left her face, targeting a completely different area next. Dawn flinched and gasped sharply as she felt a rough touch between her instantly tensing legs. "No! What are you doing?! Stop!"

The claws started stroking her and Dawn doubled her efforts to free her hands or at least get the metal digits to withdraw. She couldn't hide her fear, her panicked breathing and struggling clear evidence that the large mech had chosen a more efficient approach.

"Well, well, well…" Megatron's raspy voice was teasing as he moved his claws deliberately slowly. "That got a reaction."

Dawn felt a deep blush rising to her cheeks. Everything was surreal, she couldn't believe it was happening, but she couldn't deny the effect it was having on her. Heat was quickly starting to pool to her nether regions, making her squirm in desperation. "S-stop! Stop it! You can't…"

Megatron chuckled hoarsely, only adding more pressure. "If you want me to stop, then stop me. Otherwise we will soon find out what happens when I bury my spike inside that slender form of yours."

It was a frightening promise and it awoke a rush of mixed feelings in Dawn. What shocked her the most was that not all of those feelings were negative. She was scared, yes, but she also felt a thrill like nothing before. She almost hoped the claws would venture further.

Her own thoughts scared her more than anything so far. No, no, no, no! She needed to find her hidden powers and get away, not fantasize about the enemy who was abusing her. She closed her eyes, trying to turn her focus within herself while the metal fingers kept petting her.

It was impossible.

"Still no?" Megatron inquired calmly, though Dawn thought she heard a hint of something else too. Impatience? Or… curiosity? She was probably imagining it.

"I-I can't…" she stuttered slightly, painfully aware of the pressure being applied to her clitoris as one of the claws kept brushing against it through the thin fabric of her pants. "This won't work…"

"Give it time", Megatron purred, and this time Dawn was sure the warlord was enjoying himself. "We're just getting started."

He didn't get it, Dawn thought. He was trying to shock her, to scare her, to make her feel anger and repulsion so she would instinctively unleash her powers and defend herself. She wasn't supposed to like what he was doing to her.

And yet she did.

The large hand moved briefly up only to slowly push its way back down into her pants. Dawn tensed up, drawing in a shaky breath at the feel of the hard claws sliding back to the sensitive area. She heard the seams in her pants rip from the strain, but couldn't care. One of the sharp digits reached the soft flesh, dipping tentatively between the lips. Dawn bit her lip not to make any noise.

Despite her best effort, a muffled whimper escaped her as the thick claw penetrated her.

"This isn't your first time, is it? It's going to be a tight fit." Megatron spoke in a low rasp, flexing the digit inside her lazily. "Well no matter. All the more reason for you to try seriously."

Their awkward position as well as her pants kept the claw from reaching deeper, which was a problem the Decepticon leader was going to solve right away. He withdrew and for a few seconds, Dawn breathed a little easier. Then the large arm released her and instead, her hands were grabbed and forced together behind her back.

The grip was too tight and Dawn hissed in pain. She heard miscellaneous sounds that told her nothing of what the warlord was doing. Something was quickly latched onto her wrist and then on the other one too, tying them tightly together.

"Energy cuffs", Megatron stated casually, letting go of her now restrained hands and running his claws lightly down her bare arms. "You won't be able to break them."

Dawn shuddered, doing a quick check with her powers and noticed he was right. Now she would really need to find her hidden powers.

She wasn't given the chance to continue examining her restraints. The massive mech flipped her over to her knees and pushed her head down to the ground. Dawn groaned as the uneven, rocky surface pressed into the side of her face. With the huge, heavy hand gripping the back of her head, she couldn't move one bit.

Minor scratches to her face were soon the least of her problems.

"Ahh!" Dawn yelped in shock as the intrusive claw returned, wasting no time in entering her again. This time it went deeper, the pointed tip stinging painfully. It settled to a steady pace, every slow thrust deep enough to make her tense up and groan, but not severely harm her.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn", the deep, raspy voice growled from somewhere above her. "You hate me, don't you? Use that feeling. You might even manage to kill me if you find your true power."

Dawn didn't trust her voice enough to answer that. Hate wasn't on top of the list of her current emotions. Embarrassment from the humiliating treatment more like it, as well as rapidly growing arousal. It was worrying her, but not nearly as much as the fact that her long kept secret was in danger of being revealed to their worst enemy.

Should the warlord carry out his threat and... do with her as he pleased, she would lose her powers. And there was no way she could hide that from him.

She really needed to do something quickly, while she still had the willpower to do so. She could feel and hear the wetness between her legs as the thick digit kept pumping her. It didn't go unnoticed by Megatron either.

"I'm starting to suspect you're not so unwilling after all…"

Dawn's face flared up in mortification. She knew the large Decepticon was just saying that to rile her up and had no idea he was actually spot on, but it still made her feel embarrassed. She gritted her teeth and tried to hold back her heavy breathing, but it was getting harder to control her reactions.

"This… mild discomfort clearly isn't enough to motivate you", Megatron contemplated slowly, removing his claw much to Dawn's relief. "Let's get serious, then."

That was it. Dawn knew it was her last chance to do something. She acted more instinctively than rationally. As soon as the grip on her head lifted, she sprang up and threw herself backwards against the broad frame. With her hands restrained, she couldn't swing her arm to create a powerful pressure wave, but now her hands made direct contact with the smooth metal and she pushed with every bit of power she could muster.

Without waiting for the result, she bolted.

Clumsily scrambling back to her feet, Dawn had no time to think. She ignored the crashing sound of metal scraping into rocks, and ran as fast as she could into one of the mine's tunnels. She needed to get distance between them and hide. Then what, she didn't know.

The poor lighting didn't really help her. At one point, she tripped on something, landing painfully on her stomach without the help of her hands. Her pants as well as her underwear were done, hardly staying on and slowing her down. Dawn sacrificed a moment to wriggle out of them, thankful for her long tunic that offered at least a little cover.

Quickly kicking the torn clothes out of sight, she continued running, not even remembering she had been freezing a while ago. She hadn't heard anything from the warlord and a part of her was carefully hoping she actually managed to harm him enough to make him back away.

The wiser part of her knew better.

"So you do have some fire in you, after all", Megatron's deep voice echoed in the musty, claustrophobic tunnels, impossible to tell how far away. "But that wasn't the power I was looking for. You can do better. Let me show you."

Dawn had no intention of going back to the cruel (yet undeniably attractive) mech. She kept going, frantically searching for a smaller tunnel or something else she could use to hide. She was afraid there would be a dead end after every turn. The warlord had claimed to have sealed the exit. And the Insecticons were still waiting outside. Panic threatened to resurface. What was she supposed to do? Could she fight? Would she run out of air eventually? Should she… let Megatron try to awaken her powers?

No! No… There was no guarantee it would work and she simply couldn't lose her powers now.

Then it happened. Dawn stopped in her tracks, staring into an unforgiving wall. And there was nothing to hide behind. She spun around, half-expecting to find the Decepticon leader standing behind her.

Of course the tunnel was empty. She would've heard him; giant metal beings were rarely known to be stealthy. She swallowed nervously and headed back quickly. The whole time she kept an ear out for the warlord, but the only things she heard were her own light footsteps and her rapidly beating heart.

Soon she came to an intersection, this time choosing another route. In her hurry she almost missed the obvious sign of danger. Something strange caught her attention, however, and she stopped, staring back into the darkness.

Wait… darkness? That tunnel hadn't been dark before… had it?

A sudden feeling of dread made Dawn freeze. She stood absolutely still and tried to peer into the pitch black tunnel, jumping visibly as a pair of blood red orbs suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The pounding of her heart got immediately much louder.

"You didn't think you could get away, did you?" Heavy steps thundered as the massive warlord slowly stepped into the light, stalking her in a predatory manner. "I know the layout of this mine. You're not going anywhere."

Dawn could barely make her feet move, staggering back a few steps. It was the first time since they had entered the mine that she saw Megatron face to face. The crimson optics had fixed their piercing gaze on her, horrifying and captivating her.

"I found something of yours on the way", the optics traveled suggestively down to her bare legs. "Getting comfortable?"

Dawn really wished she could've used her hands, just so she could've gripped and pulled down the hem of her tunic. The warlord kept coming closer and finally Dawn snapped out of her scared stupor. She turned and ran again, desperately hoping for a miracle that would save her.

She didn't hear the heavy mech running after her, and right after the next turn she found out why.

Another dead end.

Oh god, no, no, NO! There was nowhere to run, she was trapped. A chill ran down Dawn's spine as she heard the slow steps coming. There really was nothing she could do to get out of this. Turning around and balling her hands into tight fists behind her back, she braced herself for the inevitable.

No matter how prepared she thought she was, seeing the imposing warlord with those intently burning optics again made her quiver with fearful anticipation. She tried to defiantly stand her ground, but the closer the massive mech got, the weaker her resolve grew. Before Dawn knew it, her back bumped into a wall.

Megatron stopped in front of her, studying her quietly. Dawn couldn't meet the piercing gaze for long and turned her head away. From the corner of her eyes, she saw thick claws coming up to her face. She cringed as they lightly brushed her cheek.

"The chase ends here. Last chance to reveal your power willingly."

It doesn't work like that, Dawn thought in desperation, struggling to keep from trembling. She was very well aware how much bigger the towering mech in front of her was and she had a feeling the rest of him would be just as big. She was also embarrassingly aware of the moisture staining her inner thighs.

"I told you..." she tried once again. "…I can't. It doesn't wo…"

Her effort ended in a sharp gasp and a pained cry, as Megatron cut her out mid-sentence by lifting her against his frame and ramming her into the wall. For a few seconds, Dawn couldn't breathe, all air knocked out of her lungs from the forceful impact.

"Not what I want to hear."

Dawn was pinned tightly between the wall and the large Decepticon leader, legs spread on both sides of the metal hips. She drew in a wheezing breath, trying to get over the pain racking her body.

"Well then, this is going to hurt."

The raspy words registered slowly to Dawn's hazy mind. What was?

She felt something shift next to her lower body, and finally, much to her alarm, fully realized the position she was in. She didn't have anything under her long tunic anymore and she could feel the warm metal pressed against the soft flesh of her most intimate area. It was even warmer than before, almost hot.

She gasped again, this time in shock as she found out exactly what the merciless warlord was about to do. "No! NO! Please! You can't…"

Her pleas were ignored. The crotch plates retracted, giving way to an already pressurizing spike. All of her panicked struggling was futile, she couldn't move away from the clearly enormous member that was prodding her entrance. Cold sweat glistened on Dawn's forehead as Megatron did just what she had feared and held her in place while his spike kept growing and forcing its way inside her.

He was right. It did hurt.

Dawn was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. The solid wall wasn't going to budge one bit behind her and she had no choice, but to take the brutal intrusion. Slowly, but painfully steadily the monstrous thing impaled her.

Dawn writhed tensely in her agony, uttering panicked whimpers between her quick, erratic breaths. It was so big, just the girth was too much for her. She could feel it throbbing eagerly as it stretched her to her limits. Her every muscle resisted the intruding mass, trying to keep it from advancing.

"Oh god…" A shaky moan escaped Dawn as something finally gave in and the thick spike suddenly plunged all the way in. Her head felt like spinning from the surge of overpowering sensations.

Megatron let out a gruff chuckle, giving her a brief, but bruising thrust that made her cry out. "Your softness is strange… but not unpleasant."

Dawn gritted her teeth and pressed her forehead against the silvery chassis, shaking and panting heavily. She couldn't say anything. Partly because the sheer weight of the massive mech was nearly crushing her, partly because the huge, pulsating member was rendering her speechless with a mix of paralyzing pain and undeniable pleasure.

What worried her most now was how she was going to keep from moaning and screaming out loud when the warlord would get serious. She could already tell that the pain would eventually subside and there was no way she would be able to hide her enjoyment with that thing pounding into her.

Dawn waited, fearing as well as looking forward to the first heavy thrusts, getting confused when they didn't come. She was still shaking from the horrendous strain, but managed to calm her breathing a little bit.

Then she heard it. Something inside the wall, getting closer. She looked up to see Megatron had stopped to listen too. At first he didn't look pleased with the interruption, but soon his expression changed as if he was pondering something.

"We're running out of time. Tell me, how many are there coming?"

Dawn gasped in surprise as the large spike suddenly pulled out and she was dropped back to her shaky feet. She leaned back into the wall not to fall down. She knew what Megatron wanted her to do, but it took her a moment to get over what had just happened.

The Decepticon leader narrowed his optics at her hesitation. "Quickly now."

The commanding tone accepted no excuses. Dawn put aside her confusion and used her powers to inspect the disturbance. "Uh… th-there's just one."

She expected them to fight the lone Insecticon, but Megatron looked at her in the same, pondering way, suddenly flashing a sly and very ominous smirk. Dawn got a strong urge to run away again, but lost her chance when a large hand caught her shoulder in an iron grip, pulling her forward.

"There's more than one way to do this", the Decepticon leader stated cryptically, ending the sentence by slamming her harshly back into the wall.

Everything went dark for a moment for Dawn as she collapsed limply to the ground. She was hurting everywhere, especially her arms and hands that were still restrained behind her back and had taken the worst hits from the jagged rocks twice already.

"Don't rest for too long. It can smell your scent."

Dawn barely registered the strange advice and by the time she was able to focus her eyes again, Megatron was nowhere to be seen. Dawn blinked, confused again, but had no time think when the noise reached the tunnel and the wall ahead of her suddenly exploded.

Screaming and turning away instinctively to shield herself, Dawn heard the creature entering the tunnel with a loud screech. When she looked back, she realized it had already noticed her. It didn't look friendly one bit and there she was, completely helpless. Where had Megatron gone? Was he really expecting her to find her hidden powers like this?

The large, bulky Insecticon growled at her and stomped closer, moving carefully enough for Dawn to deduce it had seen her powers and wasn't going to risk charging blindly. She scrambled clumsily to her feet, feeling every cut and bruise. Her heart was beating rapidly again. This thing wasn't Megatron. It was set out to simply kill her and nothing else.

Or so she thought.

Clicking its mandibles, the bug-like Insecticon approached slowly. It tilted its head curiously and then stopped just a few meters away from her. Dawn barely dared to breathe. What was it waiting for?

The hostile growling softened to a purring sound, which only served to confuse Dawn more.

"D-don't come any closer", she tried to keep her voice steady and convincing despite her obvious handicap. "You know what I can do. Leave while you still can."

The Insecticon didn't seem to be listening to her. Dawn opened her mouth to repeat her threat, when the hulking creature gave her a shock that left her mouth hanging open and made her heart skip several beats before returning to work at full speed.

It retracted its crotch plates, letting out a frighteningly large spike.

Dawn stared at the Insecticon wide-eyed, unable to comprehend why it was suddenly doing what it was doing. Then Megatron's words came back to her and she shuddered as she realized what he had meant. It could smell her arousal.

Dawn felt nauseous and close to hyperventilating. She tugged feverishly on her restraints, begging in her mind for her powers to work. In her terrified state, she even considered screaming for help, though she strongly suspected Megatron wasn't going to lift one metal finger to help her.

"I-I told you to leave!" she could hear how abnormally high her voice was, revealing her fear.

The Insecticon took a step closer, getting bolder when she did nothing. Dawn made a last ditch effort to dash past the giant metal bug, which ended in her getting caught and thrown down to the ground.

Large claws latched onto her, holding her roughly in place. Dawn felt like her heart could stop from fear any moment as she stared at the massive creature with its fully erect equipment. No… it was even bigger than Megatron… oh god…it would split her in half.

Ignoring the pain from her previous injuries as well as from the sharp claws digging into her sides, she kicked and thrashed wildly, but futilely. The Insecticon growled and pulled her legs apart, lowering itself on top of her.

Dawn's ear-piercing screams didn't faze it one bit. She kept screaming and swearing at it, flinching violently as she felt the weight of the heavy shaft brushing against her lower stomach. It wasn't happening...! It couldn't...!

Just as the huge spike aligned itself with her much smaller opening and began putting on pressure, the Insecticon let out a pained screech and moved away from her. Dawn was too shocked to follow what was happening and it took her a moment of blank staring to realize Megatron was standing behind the now lifeless Insecticon with a wide blade extended from his wrist.

Then understanding returned to her and tears blurred her eyes as the gravity of what had nearly happened hit her. She didn't remember getting up and turning away, but she tasted the blood in her mouth as she bit her lip hard not to burst out in hysterical sobbing. The sound of her own pulse beating in her ears almost covered the sound of the approaching heavy steps.

"How is it you still failed to utilize your full power?"

"Go… to hell!" Dawn's voice broke and a pitiful sob escaped her. She refused to have a complete breakdown and spun around angrily, though she still couldn't see anything from her tears. "How could you leave me to that thing if you knew what it was going to do?!"

Her outburst didn't make much sense, they were still enemies after all, but right then she was beyond reasoning. A brief silence hung in the air.

"I see that you are shocked, though I can't understand why. I was going to take you myself just a moment ago and you didn't react like that."

That brought Dawn back to her senses. She didn't know what to say not to reveal how attracted she had been to the powerful mech. She still was, even with the scare she just received. She turned her head away and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes.

"Although, now that I think about it…" Megatron sounded suddenly very much intrigued, his raspy voice lowering. "…you were notably quick to get wet for me. Maybe I have misunderstood something here."

Dawn's shaken and tired mind couldn't take any more twisted games. As the warlord stepped closer, she blurted out the only thing she could think of that might stop him. "I will lose my powers!"

Megatron stopped a few steps away from her. "Hmm?"

Dawn refused to raise her eyes from the ground, continuing hesitantly. "If you…do this… I will temporarily lose my powers. I won't be able to fight."

Another unnerving silence, then the large mech closed the distance between them. "You're not much use to me either way, it seems."

"T-then just leave me alone."

Low chuckling drew Dawn's attention back to the Decepticon leader towering over her. She looked up, flinching and taking a step back as her eyes met the still proudly standing spike.

"I don't think so", Megatron grinned at her startled reaction. "You're still good for one thing."

This time Dawn didn't resist. She already knew it would be futile. She stood still as the large hands crept around her waist, pulling her closer to the broad frame. The hard, jutting member pressed against her stomach, making her tense up and squirm uneasily.

"No more resistance?" Megatron rumbled contently. "Then why don't you be a good girl and help me with my… little dilemma. I can't very well go back like this, now can I?"

Dawn felt a horribly nervous tingling in the pit of her stomach. She lowered her eyes in defeat, glancing at the badly named 'little dilemma'. "I… don't really have a choice here, do I…?"

"No, you don't", Megatron caught her chin to tilt her head up and fixed her with a steady gaze, continuing with a lighter tone. "But as it seems your powers won't awaken like this, there's no need for this to be unpleasant for you anymore."

Dawn couldn't hide her expression of surprise and confusion, which seemed to amuse the massive warlord. "I might be ruthless, but I do enjoy a willing berth mate more than a one sided act. So what do you say? Do your best to please me and I will return the favor."

It was too bizarre. Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing, but her face was quick to blush. She felt embarrassed… and tempted.

"You want it, don't you?"

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise and the blush on her face deepened. It seemed the large mech was reading her like an open book. "What? N-no, I-I… it's not…"

Her stunned stuttering ended abruptly in a sharp gasp as a pointy claw reached down and felt her underside. The other hand still held her chin in a vice-like grip, keeping her from turning away. Dawn had no choice, but to stare into the keenly observing, amused optics as the thick claw teased her opening. The coldness in the piercing gaze made it very clear that the warlord was just playing with her, enjoying her distress.

"You're just as wet and inviting as earlier", the digit pushed in and Dawn involuntarily twitched and mewled. "Don't try to lie to me. You're aroused as frag. You _want_ me to have my way with you. I wonder what your Autobot friends would say if they saw you now."

With every sentence, Megatron kept thrusting the claw into her. Dawn groaned faintly, panting heavily as unbearable need to move against the invading digit washed over her. She was quickly losing her internal struggle to control herself. She bit down on her lip again as a last resort to hold back any noises.

Megatron surprised her again, however, moving the huge hand from her chin to grasp the back of her head and brought their faces within inches of each other. "Open up", he ordered gruffly.

Dawn hesitated just a moment in front of the intense crimson optics, but it was one moment too long. She cried out as without a warning a second thick claw forcefully penetrated her. Her pained cry was quickly muffled by a sharp-toothed mouth lunging forward to cover hers with a brutally possessive mockery of a kiss.

The strange feel and taste of the flexible metal tongue claiming her mouth was overshadowed by the two digits fucking her with increasing vigor. Dawn couldn't stop her strained moans as pain and pleasure from the harsh treatment competed over dominance.

In the midst of it all, she could feel the corners of the warlord's mouth twist into a smug grin. The bastard clearly liked what he was hearing. Dawn hated it, but couldn't do anything about it. Large claws still grasped the back of her head and the assaults on her upper and lower body were making her head spin.

Both stopped simultaneously, leaving Dawn suddenly feeling very empty and out of breath. Megatron straightened himself, still cupping the back of her head with his large hand. Dawn stared up at him, not liking the hungry look he was giving her, or the way his tongue flicked out to lick the side of his mouth.

"Your turn, then."

Dawn gave the warlord a questioning look. Megatron grinned again and gestured down to his spike, repeating his earlier words. "Do your best to please me."

Dawn froze again, embarrassed to the bone. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back, so she would have to…

She hesitated, trying to tell herself she had no choice. Or at least not any remotely pleasant ones. But doing something like that would make her a willing participant. She wasn't sure she could cross that line. A sudden push to the back of her head made the decision for her, though, forcing her to bend down.

"Need a little help to get started? Or have you decided to do this the hard way?"

Dawn stared utterly flustered at the way too thick spike that was now waiting right in front of her face. "Y-you can't expect me to… it won't even fit…"

The heavy hand on her head persistently prevented her from getting up. Dawn let out a shaky breath, bracing herself for a few more seconds before slowly lowering her head.

She wasn't sure what to do. She had no idea how sensitive the metal surface would be. The first hint came when she breathed on the tip of the huge member and saw it twitch. It surprised her. She couldn't quite grasp the idea of feeling metal.

Tentatively she closed her mouth around the slightly narrower tip, twirling her tongue on the hard, veiny surface. The claws gripping her head squeezed tighter for a moment, before relaxing again. Dawn stopped, needing a moment to process the absurd situation. She was actually pleasuring the imposing warlord. Their enemy. She felt mortified, but also increasingly excited.

Renewing her effort, she flicked her tongue and sucked on the tip. This time she heard a low, guttural sound. It was a strange thing to hear from the mighty Decepticon leader. Dawn couldn't imagine him losing his self-control. Still, he was clearly being affected by what she was doing.

She continued her experiments a little more confidently, trying to get more of him in her mouth, though it seemed impossible. More grunts and groans followed her administrations, until the large hand left her head.

"You're not nearly as shy as you led me to believe."

Dawn pulled quickly back and stood straight again. She met the crimson optics hesitantly, feeling her pulse quicken as she saw the drastic change in them. The earlier cold look was replaced by the exact opposite. A burning, almost animalistic want that was only emphasized by the slightly bared sharp teeth. Dawn felt shivers running down her spine. Pleasurable shivers.

"Now… that's enough of that", the slowly and tantalizingly rumbling voice was the final straw. Every last bit of Dawn's resistance crumbled. Her eyes watched keenly as Megatron unceremoniously took a seat on the corpse of the Insecticon he had just killed and gestured with one claw for her to follow.

Dawn complied, quietly moving to stand between the spread legs. Only the look of barely controlled excitement revealed how much she wanted this. That and the aching wetness in her lower body.

The large metal hands closed around her hips and with considerable ease Megatron lifted her up on his lap. Dawn ended up on her knees, colliding against the broad chassis. One thick claw reached behind her between her parted legs and rubbed the soft flesh. The pointy digit slid easily on the moist surface and this time Dawn moved her hips to get more friction.

She didn't hold back anything anymore. Every brush on her clitoris made her moan softly and grind her hips harder. She leaned her forehead against the massive frame, close to begging for more. She hardly noticed the touch on her wrist, until her hands were suddenly freed.

Instinctively her hands shot up against the heavily heaving metal chassis for support. Surprised, she glanced up to question the large mech, but the teasing claw didn't stop and she failed to utter anything, but another breathy moan.

Powerful hands grabbed Dawn's bottom and raised her up to eye/optic level with the warlord. She caught a glimpse of a ferocious look before her mouth was aggressively invaded again. Her hands moved up to the broad, spiky shoulders and she returned the rough kiss eagerly.

Dawn let her fingers explore the warm metal, feeling every seam and contour. The surface wasn't as smooth as it had first seemed. Various sized scrapes, no doubt scars from old battles, covered the massive frame.

She got distracted from her exploration when something hard brushed against her underside. At the same time she realized what it was, she was suddenly dropped lower onto it.

Dawn screamed in surprise as her own weight made the thick, erect spike plunge into her. She was more shocked by it than in pain, it had gone in a lot easier than the first time. Desperately hanging on to the warlord's frame, she breathed shallowly and held herself steadily on her knees, being careful not to sink any lower.

Then again, she didn't want to lift herself off either.

Little by little, she got used to the girth filling her, though the thought of moving still scared her. She hadn't forgotten the single, painful thrust Megatron had gotten in before the Insecticon had interrupted them. Still, she had to admit, he was giving her time to adjust now.

The large Decepticon was venting slowly, but heavily and Dawn wondered briefly how much self-control it took him not to let go of his caution and just fuck her into the ground. She couldn't help, but feel a little more respect for him for not taking that option.

"Don't take too long", Megatron's raspy voice came as if answering her thoughts. "Even I have my limits."

The subtle warning was clear enough for Dawn. If she didn't do something soon, Megatron would take charge and just use her for his own pleasure. Dawn glanced up to meet unwavering red optics that stared down at her expectantly.

Bracing herself, she licked her lips nervously and raised herself a little higher. Immediately the pressure inside her eased slightly. Ever so carefully she lowered herself again, holding back a grimace at the feel of the hard, throbbing metal prodding her insides. She kept at it, moving shallowly at first, but soon getting over her discomfort. Excitement began tingling in her stomach again.

It was now or never. Dawn's next move was harder, burying the spike deeper and startling her as the massive frame jerked in response. Her breathing hitched too, a surge of intense pleasure running through her body like electricity.

"Ohh… god…" she whispered breathily, clasping the grey chassis tightly.

With that, Megatron was done waiting and tightened his hold on her, though at that point Dawn didn't mind. The powerful arms raised her up and slammed her back on the thick spike, making her scream in unbearable delight.

She didn't get time to recover before Megatron did the same again. Her next cries were merely strangled gasps as the Decepticon leader set the pace far from gentle. Dawn let go of all control, unable to think about anything else, but the huge member she was riding on.

It was tormenting, bruising, breathtaking, thrilling and absolutely fantastic. She was moaning and gasping and holding on for dear life, almost unable to take it all. Not that she had a choice anyhow. She still had her powers, but there was no way she could've used them in her state.

To make it even more impossible for her to do anything, Megatron, in his fervor, stood up with her and pushed her against the wall. Dawn's cries got more desperate as the massive mech proceeded to pound the huge spike into her, fucking her mercilessly.

Everything was a haze of pleasure and pain, the sharp claws digging into her skin and drawing blood as the thrusts became more frantic in the nearing climax. Dawn felt like she would break apart, yet she didn't want it to end.

It did, though not for long. Megatron pulled out of her so abruptly, Dawn nearly screamed from disappointment. "No…! For fuck's sake don't stop now...!"

The large warlord merely growled at her, optics still burning with crazed lust as he threw her stomach first on the dead Insecticon. Dawn's initial reaction was disgust from lying on top of the lifeless husk, but she didn't have to be there alone for long.

All other thoughts left her mind as a crushing weight pinned her down and the now familiar feeling of being forcefully entered and excessively stretched by the huge spike returned. She voiced her pleasure as openly as she could with the weight on her back, loving the rough treatment more than she would ever be willing to admit.

Metal slammed against her much smaller form repeatedly with considerable force that would've pushed her off the Insecticon's carcass if a powerful arm hadn't kept her in place. Dawn moaned desperately as her orgasm began to build up.

With the force and speed of the brutal thrusts, it soon overwhelmed her, making her give out a final, drawn-out scream of ecstasy. Megatron's grunts and low growls got louder and more feverish too as he reached his own peak not long after her, driving the last few thrusts into her slowly and deliberately hard.

Then it stopped and Dawn fell limp, barely registering the fluids that spilled out of her as the spike withdrew. For a while, she simply panted in exhaustion, mind blank of everything. When she eventually tried to move, the pain hit.

It was everywhere. She was covered in bruises and the area between her legs ached and stung badly, but the worst thing by far was the stabbing pain in her insides. She wasn't sure if she could even stand up. Gritting her teeth, Dawn slowly dropped to her knees on the ground and glanced back at Megatron. The huge warlord was standing behind her, his spike already tucked away.

"So how was it?" he knelt down with a mocking smirk. "Feeling a bit sore I presume."

Now that the distracting need was gone, Dawn felt unsure. What would happen next?

"…I can't say you were exactly gentle, so yes."

Megatron chuckled gruffly, extending his arms towards her. Dawn hissed in pain as she was picked up without any consideration to her injuries.

"Ow, don't…!"

"You would be far worse off if I hadn't held back so much."

Dawn had no trouble believing that, but she still couldn't suppress a sharp groan as Megatron stood up, carrying her bridal style.

"You really don't have your powers, do you?" the large mech mused, watching her keenly. "I must say, I didn't actually believe you when you told me that."

"What happens now?" Dawn asked warily, waiting tensely in the hold of the powerful arms.

"What options do you think you have?"

Dawn considered that for a moment. Of all the options, staying there with the Insecticons was the worst one. There was no guarantee they wouldn't try to do the same thing the first one had. And this time she could hardly even move. She wasn't fighting anyone for a while. It was clear she needed Megatron.

"I… can't stay here."

"No, you can't", Megatron agreed. "And you can't get away on your own. Now that we have established that, I trust you will come with me quietly."

Dawn stared at the crimson optics. "Come with you where?"

Megatron didn't answer, instead opening a comm. link. "Soundwave, send a bridge to my coordinates."

So to Nemesis, Dawn realized. She hadn't even thought that they could bridge out. "But why?"

Megatron returned his attention to her. "You mean why I wouldn't leave you here to die? Frankly, I don't want to waste that unique power of yours. This is the second time I'm saving your life and I expect you to repay my kindness."

Well, there was a word Dawn couldn't associate with the ruthless warlord. "In what way, exactly?"

Her suspicious tone made the Decepticon leader flash a crooked smirk. "Are you worried I'll use you to harm your friends, or that I'll take you to my berth?"

Dawn quickly averted her eyes, trying to hide a tell-tale blush. Megatron's amused laughter vibrated through his frame. "It's a little too late to act shy after so unrestrainedly expressing your pleasure. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, painful or not."

"F-fine, I'll come peacefully", Dawn muttered flustered, trying to change the subject. Right then, a green swirl of light emerged in front of them. Megatron headed towards it, carrying the tense and nervous woman with him. What was she getting herself into?

Just before they entered the bridge, the large mech disturbed her already endangered peace of mind with one last, raspy promise that made her heart race.

"Behave yourself and I might find time for you again once you've recovered."


End file.
